


Learning the Truth

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna is suspicious of Alison and Emily, so she sets out to find out what's going. She discovers more than she really wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This week's episode was truly a heartbreaker for the Emison shippers. I'm being positive, though, because I think Emily being harsh is what the relationship needs. And I do believe Ali when she says she has a plan.
> 
> So, this takes place in the fantastic, possibly AU, world where everyone is friends again.
> 
> Also Hanna is a voyeur.

Hanna knew something was up. There had to be. She had seen it before the fight, and now it was back, after they had made up with Alison. Before there was hand holding, but now it was more subtle. The stolen glances, the soft smiles at each other. Some people may call her stupid, but she knows when two people are having sex. Alison and Emily had something going on, she was sure.

Alison was a master liar, but Emily, not so much. Her doe eyes and furrowed eyebrows gave her away a lot, so Hanna set out to catch her in a lie.

“So, are you seeing anyone, Em? It seems like it’s been awhile since you’ve dated,” Hanna would say.

“No, I’m just taking time for myself,” Emily would reply, her eyes staying on Hanna’s for a couple seconds before drifting away.

Then Hanna started asking her, “Well, how about a little…” Hanna made a gesture with both of her middle and index fingers, causing Emily to blush. “No dating; just some of that. Some random girl.”

But Emily would still insist she was fine. She didn’t need meaningless sex, either. 

Hanna started asking Alison similar questions, but as Hanna predicted, Alison was basically unreadable. 

“Some dick isn’t going to make me feel better, Hanna,” Alison said when Hanna asked her about her sex life. Hanna was a little embarrassed she was asking bolder questions, but she was becoming frustrated. Somebody was bound to slip.

The vague way Alison worded her response made the word ‘dick’ sound like she was either talking about a guy who is a jerk or the male anatomy. Hanna chose both.

“I didn’t say anything about a man, Ali,” Hanna responded coolly, her eyes trained on Alison’s face. She saw something. A blush? Alison looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

“Are you propositioning me, Han?” She asked with a grin. “Because I’m flattered, but I believe you have a boyfriend.”

Hanna stopped asking both of them after that.

A couple weeks later, it had been quiet, in regards to A, so the girls decided to have a sleepover at Spencer’s. It turned into a little celebration, with a lot of pizza and ice cream. Around midnight the girls passed out in Spencer’s room.

Hanna woke up sometime later with a pain in her stomach. She lied there for a while, staring up at the ceiling. Then she heard a soft noise, which at first she thought was her stomach. Then she heard it again, but realized it came from the other side of the room. It was like a little sigh.

“What if they wake up?” Hanna heard Emily whisper in a breathy voice.

Alison didn’t respond right away and Hanna heard the sigh again. It was Emily’s voice.

“They won’t, if you’re quiet,” Alison finally responded.

“But what if,” Emily started to say, but she stopped and Hanna heard a muffled noise. “Spencer’s a very light sleeper.”

“Then they’ll find out. We’ve been talking about telling them, anyway.”

“I don’t know if I want it to be this way.”

There was another sigh, but this one was from Alison. “Do you want me to stop?”

After a brief pause, Emily said, “No.”

Hanna felt terribly guilty for listening, but she also felt very curious. She had been wanting to know, and now she knew. She also now knew what terrible whisperers these two were.

A sigh turned into a soft moan, which was muffled by something. Hanna was incredibly curious now, so she crawled to peer around the bed and could see the top half of Emily. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape. At first Hanna couldn’t see Alison, but then she looked at the sleeping bag and saw a large bump moving underneath the sleeping bag.

“Hurry, hurry, I think I heard something,” Emily gasped, her eyes still closed.

Hanna saw some added movement in the sleeping bag and a moment later, Emily sat up with a jolt, her back rigid and her hands were gripping the sleeping bag so tightly. She gasped a few times before relaxing and lying back on her pillow. The bump under the sleeping bag started moving up towards Emily’s face, and then Alison’s head appeared. She smiled at Emily and kissed her. Hanna watched for a moment before quietly slipping back into her own sleeping bag. When she heard somebody, she guessed Alison, stand up, she pretended to be asleep.

As Alison passed by her, Hanna squinted her eyes just enough to see. Alison made a motion at her own face that at first, Hanna couldn’t figure out what it was, until she realized Alison was wiping at her mouth. Hanna blushed, just a little bit.

The next morning, Aria and Spencer looked hungover, even though they hadn’t been drinking.

“Pizza and ice cream, never again,” Aria mumbled into her hands. Spencer nodded in agreement.

“Han, you have a funny look on your face,” Spencer pointed out. “Didn’t you sleep well?”

“I woke up a couple times,” Hanna said. She wasn’t lying; between the pizza and ice cream, and the fear that Emily and Alison were going to start to have sex again, she was up a lot. “I’m sure Alison and Emily slept well. At least I know Emily did.”

Spencer and Aria both shot her confused looks, but Hanna didn’t specify. Emily and Alison could tell them when they’re ready.

The two girls didn’t come down until about ten minutes later. Alison had an unusually large smile on her face when they did and her mood matched it.

“I slept well,” Alison replied to a question that wasn’t asked.

“Me, too,” Emily said, smiling and not looking at anyone.

“Did you ‘sleep’ anywhere else?” Hanna asked, her eyes turned down into her coffee cup.

“Huh?” was Emily's response. Hanna looked up to see Emily exchange a glance with Alison. 

“Nothing. Hey, Spence,” Hanna whispered to Spencer and leaned towards her. “I’d wash your sheets if I were you.”


End file.
